nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
World of Warcraft: Cataclysm
Am 07. Dezember 2010 veröffentlichte Blizzard Entertainment die Erweiterung für World of Warcraft: "Cataclysm". Mehr als 3,3 Millionen Kopien des Spiels werden in den ersten 24 Stunden verkauft, was es zum schnellstverkauften PC-Spiel aller Zeiten machte und den zuvor aufgestellten Rekord von "World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking" bricht. Blizzard Entertainment: 20-jähriges Jubiläum: Geschichte von Blizzard Offizielle Pressemitteilung Ihr habt über die Untoten Armeen triumphiert und den Lichkönig Arthas in die Knie gezwungen. Doch jetzt ist Todesschwinge aus seinem uralten Gefängnis der Elementarebene der Erde ausgebrochen und entfesselt seine Wut über Azeroth. Auf ihrem Weg, dieser neuen Gefahr entgegenzutreten, werden die sterblichen Völker von Horde und Allianz Zeugen der Macht seismischer Veränderungen, dem entfachten Krieg der Elemente und dem Aufstieg neuer Helden, die gewillt sind, ihre vernarbte und gebrochene Welt vor der totalen Zerstörung zu retten. Blizzard Entertainment; Blizzard Insider; Oktober 10, Ausgabe 34 Inhalte thumb|Cataclysm ([[WoW: Chronik Bd. 3)]] Spieler werden bekannte Gebiete in Kalimdor und den östlichen Königreichen neu erleben können, Gegenden, die durch den Kataklysmus neu geschmiedet wurden und randvoll sind mit neuen Abenteuern. In dem Bemühen, die Erschütterungen, die dieses Ereignis über die Welt gebracht hat, zu überstehen, schließen sich zwei neue spielbare Völker – Worgen und Goblins – dem Kampf zwischen Allianz und Horde an. Während die Spieler sich auf den Weg zu Stufe 85 begeben, erforschen sie neu zugängliche Gebiete, erreichen neue Dimensionen der Macht und finden sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Todesschwinge wieder – in der Schlacht, die das Schicksal der Welt bestimmen wird. Wie auch immer dieser Kampf ausgeht, Azeroth wird nie wieder sein wie zuvor. http://www.blizzard.com Pre-Events * Elemente im Aufruhr (Patch 4.0.1) ** Rissreisen (Patch 4.0.1 Heldentat) ** Eine Versammlung in der Scherbenwelt (ab 13. Nov 2010) ** Elementare Invasion (Hauptstädte) (ab 15. Nov 2010) * Spoiler: Weltenbeben (Patch 4.0.3a) ** Spoiler: Im Feuer gebadet (Patch 4.0.3a Heldentat) Geschehnisse bei der Allianz * 1. Krisensitzung in Sturmwind - Mit Patch 4.0.1 berief König Magni Bronzebart in Sturmwind eine Versammlung der Anführer der Allianz ein. Die Teilnehmer waren neben ihm: König Varian Wrynn, Hochtüftler Mekkadrill, Tyrande Wisperwind, Prophet Velen und und Lady Jaina Prachtmeer. Thema waren die seltsamen Erdbeben, die die Erde erschüttern. * 2. Untergangsverkündungen in Sturmwind - Kurz darauf halten die Weltuntergangspropheten des Schattenhammerklans Einzug in Sturmwind, um das Volk zu verunsichern. Aufgabe ist es nun, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und den Kultisten auf den Zahn zu fühlen. * 3. Elementarer Aufruhr in Eisenschmiede - Nach dem Erscheinen der Agenten des Schattenhammers Sturmwind konnten die Verteidiger Azeroths die Pläne des Kults vereiteln. Doch die Welt wurde auch weiterhin von Erdbeben erschüttert – jetzt noch häufiger denn je zuvor. Eisenschmiede wurde von einem plötzlichen Strom an Erdgeistern heimgesucht und in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert, so dass sich die einst unbezwingbare Zwergenbastion dem Zusammenbruch nähert. * 4. Kontrollen in Sturmwind Geschehnisse bei der Horde * 1. Krisensitzung in Orgrimmar - Mit Patch 4.0.1 berief Thrall in Orgrimmar, in der Feste Grommash, eine Krisensitzung mit Garrosh Höllschrei, Vol'jin und Etrigg ein. Thrall berichtete von den schweren Zeiten, durch die die Hordler gingen. Außerdem sprach er die unnatürlichen Erdbeben an und Elementare, die das Land verwüsteten. Aus dem Grund wollte Thrall nach Nagrand reisen und überließ Garrosh währenddessen die kommissarische Führung über die Horde. Buffed.de: WoW: Krisensitzung in Sturmwind und Thrall verabschiedet sich * 2. Untergangsverkündungen in Orgrimmar - Kurz darauf hielten die Weltuntergangspropheten des Schattenhammerklans Einzug in Orgrimmar, um das Volk zu verunsichern. Aufgabe war es nun, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und den Kultisten auf den Zahn zu fühlen. * 3. Elementarer Aufruhr in Orgrimmar‎ - Als die Untergangsverkündungen begannen, tauchten immer mehr und mehr aufgebrachte Feuerelementare in den Gassen Orgrimmars auf. Elementare Störungen, die den Irdenen Ring auf den Plan riefen. Hier leitete Erdheilerin Norsala die Untersuchungen, um den Ursprung dieser Unruhe zu finden. * 4. Kontrollen in Orgrimmar - Der neue Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei befahl, dass jeder, der Orgrimmar betreten wollte, durchsucht und befragt werden musste. So sollten möglichst viele Kultisten entlarvt und verhaftet werden. Vorschau thumb|300px Ein uraltes Übel schlummert innerhalb Tiefenheims, Heimstatt der Erde auf der Elementarebene. In einer abgeschiedenen Zuflucht verborgen hat der verderbte Drachenaspekt Todesschwinge sich von den Wunden erholt, die er im letzten Kampf gegen Azeroth davontragen musste, und auf den richtigen Augenblick gewartet, die Welt erneut mit geschmolzenem Feuer zu überziehen. Schon bald wird Todesschwinge der Zerstörer nach Azeroth zurückkehren, und sein Ausbruch aus Tiefenheim wird die Welt in Stücke reißen und eine schwärende Wunde über die Kontinente hinweg hinterlassen. Während die Horde und die Allianz zum Epizentrum der Zerstörung eilen, werden die Königreiche Azeroths Zeuge erdbebenartiger Veränderungen im Machtgefüge, des Funkens, der den Krieg der Elemente entflammt und des Aufstiegs unerwarteter Helden, die ihre narbenbedeckte und gebrochene Welt vor der totalen Verwüstung zu bewahren suchen. Diese wird das Antlitz Azeroths für immer verändern, während die Zerstörung, die Todesschwinge mit sich bringt, das Land neu formt und lang verborgene Geheimnisse ans Licht bringt. http://www.blizzard.com Zerschlagene Hoffnungen Die Schreckensherrschaft des Lichkönigs hatte ein Ende gefunden. Als ob man bekräftigen wollte, dass Azeroth einer vielversprechenden Zukunft entgegensah, verzeichnete man weltweit weitere freudige Ereignisse. Erzdruide Malfurion Sturmgrimm wurde dank der fortwährenden Anstrengungen seiner Liebe, Hohepriesterin Tyrande Wisperwind, endlich aus seiner Gefangenschaft im Smaragdgrünen Alptraum befreit. Andernorts konnten die seit Jahren im Exil lebenden hochintelligenten Gnome und furchtlosen Dunkelspeertrolle endlich merkbare Fortschritte im Kampf um die Rückeroberung ihrer Heimat Gnomeregan und den Echoinseln verzeichnen. Doch gerade als in Azeroth wieder Hoffnung geschöpft wurde, nahm eine neue Tragödie ihren Lauf. Die Elementare wurden zunehmend launischer, was eine Serie an tödlichen Naturkatastrophen auslöste. Agenten des ruchlosen Schattenhammerkults tauchten in den Städten der Horde und Allianz auf und verbreiteten die Kunde der bevorstehenden Apokalypse. Die Anführer der Welt versuchten eine Lösung für die wachsende Instabilität Azeroths zu finden. In der Zwergenbastion Eisenschmiede führte König Magni Bronzebart ein mystisches Ritual durch, um mit der Erde zu kommunizieren. Die Zeremonie hatte jedoch einen unerwarteten Effekt: Magni wurde in Diamantgestein verwandelt und mit den Tiefen der Bergstadt selbst verschmolzen. Im Kielwasser seiner Versteinerung einigten sich die Klans der Bronzebärte, Wildhammer und Dunkeleisen durch den "Rat der drei Hämmer" gemeinsam über Eisenschmiede zu regieren. Die Zukunft der Stadt bleibt jedoch ungewiss. Gleichzeitig reiste Thrall, in der Hoffnung durch die Elementare der Scherbenwelt sowie anderen respektierten Schamanen einen Einblick zu gewinnen, nach Nagrand, ins Land seiner Vorfahren. Für die Dauer seiner Abwesenheit bestimmte Thrall Garrosh Höllschrei, den Sohn des legendären Orcs Grom, als stellvertretenden Kriegshäuptling der Horde. Garroshs ungestümes Benehmen heizte die Beziehungen zwischen der Allianz und Horde auf. Ein grausames Massaker der Druiden des Eschentals - das die Schattenhammer verübt hatten und aussehen ließen, als sei es ein Akt der Horde gewesen – eskalierte die Spannungen weiter und säte selbst unter Garroshs eigenen Kameraden misstrauen. Besonders Cairne Bluthuf, der weise Oberhäuptling der Tauren, war über Garrosh verärgert. Im Glauben, dass der neue Kriegshäuptling die Horde in den Untergang führen würde, forderte Cairne Garrosh zu einem Duell um Ehre, dem Mak'gora, heraus. Obgleich der mächtige Taure sich tapfer schlug, hätte keine Kraft der Welt ihm zum Sieg verhelfen können. Magatha Grimmtotem, die Matriarchin des Taurenstamms der Grimmtotem, hatte Garroshs Waffe ohne das Wissen der beiden Duellanten vergiftet. Cairne wurde durch eine Fleischwunde, die er im Kampf davontrug, bewegungsunfähig gemacht, was dem neuen Kriegshäuptling erlaubte, ihm den Todesstoß zu versetzen. Im Anschluss an das Duell eroberten Magathas Agenten Donnerfels, die Hauptstadt der Tauren, für die Grimmtotem. Die Eindringlinge beabsichtigen auch Baine Bluthuf, den Sohn Cairnes, umzubringen. Der junge Taure schaffte es jedoch sich seinen Meuchelmördern zu entziehen und startete einen Gegenangriff. Letzten Endes konnten Baines Streitkräfte Donnerfels zurückgewinnen und Magatha samt ihrer verräterischen Gefolgsleute für immer aus dem Gebiet der Tauren verbannen. Von all diesen kritischen Ereignissen nichts ahnend erhielt Thrall vom Zorn der Erde in Nagrand eine ominöse Warnung: Die Angst und der Aufruhr der Elemente Azeroths spiegelten die Kondition der Scherbenwelt – damals noch als Draenor bekannt - kurz bevor sie auseinandergerissen wurde, wider. Thrall hatte jedoch nur wenig Zeit, um auf diese beunruhigenden Enthüllungen zu reagieren … Azeroth wurde in einem plötzlichen Ausbruch der zuvor auftretenden elementaren Unruhen zerschlagen. Gewaltige Beben erschütterten die Erde, Berge an Feuer und Magma schossen aus dem Boden. Gigantische Flutwellen vernichteten Küstengebiete und verursachten weit ausgedehnte Überflutungen. Der Kataklysmus hatte begonnen. Blizzard: Was bisher geschah… Vorboten der Dunkelheit Während die Völker der Welt im Nachhall des Kataklysmus um ihr Überleben kämpfen, kommen Details darüber ans Tageslicht, was – oder wer – diese Katastrophe verursacht hat. Vor dem Ausbruch hat der Zorn der Erde Thrall kryptisch mitgeteilt, dass Azeroths Instabilität von etwas Gutem verursacht wurde, dass sich in etwas Unnatürliches entwickelt hat. Etwas, das die Welt mit Schmerz und Leid überziehen will. Die Warnung bezog sich auf ein uraltes Geschöpf, welches einst als Neltharion, der Erdenwächter, bekannt war. Vor langer Zeit wurde dem Aspekt des schwarzen Drachenschwarms von den wohlwollenden Titanen die Herrschaft über die irdenen Gefilde Azeroths zugesprochen. Das unablässige Flüstern der alten Götter trieb Neltharion aber kontinuierlich in den Wahnsinn und veranlasste ihn, seine heilige Aufgabe aufzugeben. Im Krieg der Uralten offenbarte sich sein Verrat, indem er ein unglaublich mächtiges Artefakt – die Drachenseele – gegen seine Verbündeten einsetze und nahezu den gesamten blauen Drachenschwarm auslöschte. Seit jeher soll Neltharion für immer einen neuen Namen tragen: Todesschwinge. Seitdem war es Todesschwinges finsteres Ziel, die anderen Drachenschwärme zu unterjochen; ein Ziel, das vor Jahrhunderten von den Drachenaspekten Alexstrasza, Ysera, Nozdormu und Malygos vereitelt wurde und Todesschwinge zwang, sich zu verstecken. In seiner Abwesenheit arbeiteten Abgesandte des schwarzen Drachenschwarms aber weiter an einem seiner finstersten Pläne: Ein mächtigeres Drachenvolk zu schaffen. Der größte Erfolg dieser abscheulichen Experimente versprachen die Zwielichtdrachen zu werden, niederträchtige Kreaturen, die zunächst in der verfluchten und verlassenen Zwergenstadt Grim Batol auftauchten und später in den geweihten Kammern der Aspekte. Während viele dieser Geschehnisse ihren Lauf nahmen, blieb Todesschwinge im Verborgenen. Es gingen Gerüchte über seinen Tod um, was zu der Annahme führte, dass sein bösartiger Einfluss auf Azeroth ein Ende genommen hätte. Aber das war nicht der Fall. In Tiefenheim, der Domäne der Erde in den Elementarebenen, hegte Todesschwinge seinen Hass auf die Bewohner Azeroths und wartete auf den Moment, in dem er aus seinem Hort ausbrechen und die Welt in Flammen neu schmieden würde. Dieser schicksalhafte Tag – der Kataklysmus – kam kurz nach Thralls Rückkehr aus der Scherbenwelt. Todesschwinges gewaltige Rückkehr bewirkte sehr viel mehr als die Zerschlagung Azeroths, sie sprengte auch die Grenzen der Elementarebene. Während der Nachwirkungen stürmten chaotische Elementare aus dem Meeresschlund, Tiefenheim, den Feuerlanden und dem Himmelswall in die Welt. Der Schattenhammerkult und ihr verdorbener Anführer Cho'Gall arbeiteten zusammen mit Todesschwinge und fassten mit Hilfe der Zwielichtdrachen und versklavter Elementare überall auf der Welt Fuß. Bisher haben sich viele Verteidiger Azeroths dazu verschrieben, den Kult zu bekämpfen und die elementaren Kräfte, die die Welt auseinander zu reißen drohen, zu lindern. Die Ersten dieser Champions sind Schamanen des irdenen Rings, darunter Thrall, Nobundo und Muln Erdenwut. Andere Helden der Horde und Allianz treten dieser Herausforderung ebenfalls entgegen, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit ist aufgrund der Scharmützel zwischen den beiden Fraktionen geteilter Natur. Inmitten des Aufruhrs versuchen zwei andere, stark mitgenommene Gruppen ihre eigenen Hürden zu nehmen. Das Menschenkönigreich Gilneas, das über Jahre hinweg von der restlichen Welt abgeschnitten war, wird von Fürstin Sylvanas Verlassenen angegriffen. Abgesehen von den Untoten wird das Königreich auch von einem hinderlichen Fluch geplagt, der seine Opfer in wilde Wolfskreaturen verwandelt, auch bekannt als Worgen. Währenddessen hat ein Vulkanausbruch auf der tropischen Insel Kezan das Bilgewasserkartell und andere Goblins aus ihrer Heimat vertrieben. Handelsprinz Gallywix hat sich die Gunst der Stunde zu Nutze gemacht und seine Mitgoblins um ihre Lebensersparnisse gebracht – und ihre Freiheit – im Austausch gegen Transport von Kezan herunter. Die anderen Königreiche und Fraktionen überall auf der Welt haben sehr ähnlich zu Gilneas und dem Bilgewasserkartell ihre eigenen Prüfungen zu bewältigen, die von internen politischen Zwisten bis hin zum Wiederauftauchen uralter Feinde reichen. Dennoch haben sie alle eine Wahrheit gemeinsam, der sie nicht entkommen können: Wenn Todesschwinge und seinen nihilistischen Dienern nicht entgegen getreten wird, wird der Kataklysmus im Angesicht dessen, was Azeroth noch bevor steht, erblassen. Blizzard: Was bisher geschah... Teil 2 Geschichte Als die siegreichen Nordend-Expeditionen nach Hause zurückkehrten, wurde ganz Azeroth immer wieder von Elementarkräften erschüttert. Diese Vorfälle kündigten die Wiederkehr des wahnsinnigen Drachenaspekts Todesschwinge der Zerstörer an, der aus seinem Hort in den Tiefen der Elementarebene hervorstieß und Azeroth in Trümmer legte. Da die Elementarreiche nun geöffnet waren, läuteten chaotische Elementargeister und ihre tyrannischen Lords gemeinsam mit dem Zerstörer und der nihilistischen Sekte „Schattenhammer“ die Stunde des Zwielichts ein: das Ende allen Lebens auf Azeroth. Blizzard Entertainment: Chronologie: Cataclysm Patch 4.1: Zul'Aman / Zul'Gurub thumb|Der Aufstieg der Zandalari * Im April 2011 begann mit dem World of Warcraft Patch 4.1 "Der Aufstieg der Zandalari". Beunruhigt über die schrecklichen Verluste der Trolle vereinigten die Zandalari ihr Volk auf der ganzen Welt, um ihr einstmals mächtiges Imperium wiederaufzubauen. Die Zandalari errichteten die gefallenen Städte Zul'Gurub und Zul'Aman neu und begannen mit gewaltsamen Schlachtzügen auf Territorien, die einst „ihre“ gewesen waren. Die rasch anwachsende Armee der Trolle wollte einen großen Krieg gegen die anderen Völker Azeroths anführen, allerdings machte ihnen der ehrenhafte Vol'jin vom Dunkelspeer-Stamm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem er Kämpfer der Horde und der Allianz anwarb, um die antiken Städte zu überfallen und den Vorstoß aufzuhalten. Blizzard Entertainment: Chronologie: Aufstieg der Zandalari Patch 4.2: Feuerlande thumb|Sturm auf die Feuerlande * Im Juni 2011 begann mit dem World of Warcraft Patch 4.2 der "Sturm auf die Feuerlande". Nach einer Reihe heftiger Kämpfe verbannten Azeroths Helden Ragnaros den Feuerfürsten und seine Elementardiener vom Berg Hyjal. Doch Hyjal war weiterhin in Gefahr, zum Beispiel durch verräterische Druiden, die ihre Verbündeten verlassen und sich mit dem Elementaren zusammengetan hatten. Aus Furcht vor einer weiteren Elementarinvasion führten die Verteidiger von Azeroth einen waghalsigen Angriff auf die Feuerlande, Ragnaros' brennendes Reich, durch. In den sengenden Flammen dieser Elementardomäne besaß Ragnaros die größte Macht. Nur die besten Kämpfer der Horde und der Allianz konnten sich mithilfe von Druiden wie Malfurion Sturmgrimm Hoffnung auf den Sieg über den Feuerfürsten machen. Blizzard Entertainment: Chronologie: Sturm auf die Feuerlande Patch 4.3: Drachenseele thumb|Die Stunde des Zwielichts * Im November 2011 bracht mit dem World of Warcraft Patch 4.3 die "Stunde des Zwielichts" an. Auf dem Gipfel seines Wahnsinns wollte Todesschwinge der Zerstörer die Welt ins Zwielicht stürzen – in eine schreckliche Zukunft bar jeden Lebens. Das einst verlorene mächtige Artefakt „Drachenseele“ war die einzige Waffe, mit der Todesschwinge tatsächlich aufgehalten werden konnte. Daher entsandten die Wächter Azeroths – die Drachenaspekte – eine Reihe tapferer Helden durch die Zeit, um sie zu finden. Trotz der Angriffe durch den mysteriösen Ewigen Schwarm während ihrer Zeitreisen brachten die Kämpfer das Artefakt zurück in die Gegenwart und übergaben es dem weisen Schamanen Thrall. Mit seiner Hilfe wurde die Drachenseele gegen den Zerstörer eingesetzt – in einem brutalen Kampf, der am Himmel über Azeroth begann und im Mahlstrom, dem tobenden Mittelpunkt der Welt, endete. Durch ihre gemeinsame Anstrengung gelang es den Aspekten und ihren Alliierten, Todesschwinges Wahnsinn schließlich ein Ende bereiten.Blizzard Entertainment: Chronologie: Stunde des Zwielichts Hinweise Eine Hilfe für Beiträge der unveröffentlichten Erweiterung findet sich hier: Forscherliga-Wiki:Hinweise zu Cataclysm Weiterführende Links * Cataclysm Cinematic Intro (Video) Quellen Kategorie:Glossar Kategorie:Cataclysm Kategorie:Welt